Psi Scale
The Psi Scale is a standardized scale used to measure psionic (psi) ability in living beings. Most species in the known universe are Psi Level P1, or in other words, Non-Active. Some species, however, are known to have a much higher Psi Level. Psi ability can also vary on an individual basis, to a degree. For example, a P1 species may have some individuals that rate at P4 or P5, but not much higher than that. Most of the time, higher levels will have the abilites of those below them. A P3 Psi could sense other Psis like a P2 could, for example. The Psi Level of an individual cannot naturally be altered, as they are born with it. While dormant Psis may appear to be P1 and "grow" to a higher level, they were always their "active" level, the ability to use it was locked away. It is possible to temporarily or sometimes permanently increase Psi Level through the use of specialized drugs, but in most cases these are very dangerous and have fatal side effects. The Scale *'P0: '''Inanimate objects or "Psionically Dead" humanoids. Psi-Deads have no psionic abilities of any kind, and when any being above P1 is around them they will experience pain, headaches, nausea and other symptoms. If they are together for too long, it may be damaging to the Psi. P0s are also immune to any kind of mental influence by a Psi. *'P1: Normal Psi Level for most living beings. Also called "Non-Active", as they have no psionic abilities of note. They are very susceptible to psionic influences. Dormant Psis are often misclassified as P1s. *'''P2: Slightly elevated psionic levels. P2 level Psis are able to sense other beings above P1, but nothing more than that. *'P3:' Beings at this level can communicate telepathically with those at their level or above. They can also detect other Psis, like P2. *'P4:' They can communicate with anything above P0, and can read the thoughts of P1s. *'P5:' At this level, some telekinetic abilities begin to manifest. Individuals are capable of lifting objects up to 5 kilograms in weight, however it is tiring and doing it for long periods can be damaging to the user. *'P6:' Telekinetic abilities are stronger at this level, with P6 level Psis able to lift objects up to 20 kg in weight with less effort. They can also read the thoughts of individuals under P4. *'P7:' 50 kg can now be lifted. Individuals at P7 can now influence P1s very slightly with psionic suggestions. It is not full-on mind control, and the suggestions must be very subtle and simple. Something like influencing someone to look over their shoulder. *'P8:' 90 kg can now be lifted. Mental influence abilities are now much stronger, and what the target can be influenced to do can be more complicated and the suggestions less subtle. The thoughts of any individual below P6 can be read. P3 and below can be psionically influenced. *'P9:' At this level, Psi Abilities begin to take a different turn. 140 kg can be lifted by telekinetics, but some P9 individuals may not have telekinetic abilities. Instead, they develop other types of kinesis, mostly related to the influence of elements such as heat or electricity. At this level, the only alternate ability is basic pyrokinesis and electrokinesis. Telekinesis and alternate abilities are mutually exclusive at this point; an individual with pyrokinesis cannot have electrokinesis or telekinesis, same goes for all three. Mental suggestion, on the other hand, is an ability available to either a pyrokinetic, an electrokinetic, or a telekinetic, and at P9 it is leagues above the other levels. It can be used to influence major actions such as shooting somebody, and it requires much less finnesse to be successful. It can also be done from a longer range. Pyrokinesis allows its users to heat up objects or make small flames, while electrokinetics can make small electrical arcs and influence the electrical charge in objects. *'P10:' 200 kg can be lifted by telekinetics, while pyrokinetics can heat up larger objects and create bigger flames. Electrokinetics are able to make larger electrical arcs, powerful enough to kill somebody. These abilities are still mutually exclusive. Anyone below P8 can now have their thoughts read. Mental suggestion abilities are even more powerful, bordering on outright mind control. P6 and below can be psionically influenced. Category:Lore